The Heads
by Kaloge11
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny return to Hogwarts to finish their last year. But Draco, Blaise and Pansy do as well. What will happen during the year while Draco and Hermione are forced to share a common room? Will the houses stand united, or fall apart? AU, Post-War.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm starting a new story about Hermione's and Draco's time as head students. It can be a bit OOC, but bear with me. I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

 _At The Burrow_

"Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter yet?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry as she sat beside them at the kitchen table.

"Nah, I think the Headmistress forgot about us this year!" Harry joked. Hermione chuckled and then showed them the letter she had gotten earlier that day. Their eyes went wide in shock as they got to the bottom of the page.

"H-head girl?!" Ron stuttered. Hermione smiled broadly and nodded. "Hermione, that's amazing!" The boys said. They promptly leant over the table and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so proud Mione, that's fantastic!" Harry gushed. Hermione blushed and brought the Head badge out of her pocket to show them.

"Nice isn't it? Way better than the Prefects'," She said smiling radiantly.

"Do you know who the Head boy is?" Ron asked quickly.

"No. I was hopping it would be one of you two, that's why I asked if you had gotten your letters yet," Hermione said nervously. "But don't worry, McGonagall has to pick one of you. Honestly, two out of the golden trio should be made the heads. We saved the world for pete's sake!"

"Well, with logic like that…" Ron said chuckling.

"But what if they pick two students from different houses? For example one Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, adjusting his glasses.

"That would make sense," Hermione reasoned. "I just hope it's not a Slytherin!" She said with distaste.

Harry squirmed in his seat while Ron's eyes shifted around. "What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's just...the other day in Diagon Alley, when Ron and I went to get some Quidditch supplies; we ran into Malfoy and Zabini. We thought-" Harry started.

"But we could be wrong," Ron interrupted while Harry was nodding profusely.

"Anyways, we thought Malfoy said he had gotten his Hogwarts letter already," Harry finished sheepishly.

"That snake is actually returning?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently…" Ron said grimacing.

"But on the bright side, it's not like McGonagall would even consider picking him to be Head Boy. You have nothing to worry about Mione. Now, who wants to lose at chess?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione shook her head and Harry moved to sit across from Ron. Ron quickly transfigured the apples on the table into a board and pieces and the game began. Harry quickly lost his Rook and Knight to Ron, who in turn had his Bishop perish. In the end, Ron had surrounded Harry's King and grinning smugly he declared checkmate.

"Good game boys," Hermione said smiling, Malfoy had been entirely forgotten.

Later that day, after a brief game of one on one Quidditch; the three returned to the Burrow to find two Tawny owls waiting for them. Molly had given each owl a few treats, judging from the brown crumbs on the table and there was a bowl of water half empty for them as well. Harry and Ron rushed over to the owls and took the brown enveloped letters from the them. The owls both hooted before flying through the open kitchen window. They quickly skimmed the letters and their faces dropped slightly.

"Neither of you are Head Boy I'm guessing?" Hermione asked. They both shook their heads and Ron tossed his letter on the table.

"I'm Quidditch captain this year," Harry said smiling. Hermione hugged him while Ron grinned.

"You won't cut me will you Harry?" Ron asked jokingly.

"You'll be my first cut mate," Harry said winking playfully. "You going out for the team Mione?" Harry teased.

"What?! No way!" Hermione exclaimed. "It is terrible enough watching you two play, let alone actually being on a broom," she groaned. The boys chuckled before whisked them away so she could get supper started.

 _The next day_

"Do you guys want to go shopping for school supplies today?" Ginny asked after breakfast. Hermione nodded while the boys groaned.

"We could always do a girls day today?' Hermione suggested.

"Ooh! That sounds like a great idea Mione," Ginny replied smiling. "If we leave at eleven, we could get lunch at the Leaky Cauldron and then go get some new clothes. There was this cute little bookstore I saw before that I thought you'd like Hermione."

"Sounds great Gin. I just need to change, then we can leave in fifteen," Hermione said getting up.

"Me as well. Let's go and we can leave these grumpy boys alone," Ginny said giggling. The boys rolled their eyes before getting up and getting ready to go for a fly.

"Have fun guys! We'll see you lot at five then?" Harry queried.

"Yeah sure," Ginny yelled down the stairs.

 _Diagon Alley 1:00 pm_

"This was a great idea Gin. It's nice to get away from the boys," Hermione laughed as they strolled down the street after eating lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh tell me about it!" Ginny replied also laughing. They continued shopping and got all their school supplies before Ginny dragged a very reluctant Hermione into a lingerie store.

"Ginny! This isn't necessary! I have tons of underwear," Hermione groaned.

"But what if the Head Boy's hot?" Ginny replied winking.

"Well he'll only be seeing me in my school robes anyways, so it really doesn't matter," the brunette huffed.

"How's about this one?" Ginny asked, holding up a black, lacy bra with green trim. "The boy may be Slytherin," Ginny said winking. Hermione groaned but moved to the change room anyways. If the only way to get out of here was to buy a bra, then she better buy this one quick. She quickly discarded her clothes and tried on the undergarment. Too small.

"Hey Ginny?" Hermione called.

"Yeah" Ginny asked.

"Can you please get me a bigger size?" She asked awkwardly.

"Sure. What size?" Ginny quired.

"Um… try 32C and grab a 34C also please," Hermione said blushing. She heard Ginny say sure and received two bras a minute later. "Thanks Gin!" Hermione called.

After trying on the other two bras, the 32C fit best, so Hermione redressed and handed the two non-fitting undergarments to a store worker. "get anything Ginny?" Hermione queried when she met Ginny at a rack of underwear.

"Yeah. I got a dark red bra with gold lace trim and matching knickers. And also a navy one with snitches on it. Did you find a pair of knickers to go with the bra you picked?" Ginny asked, curious to see if Hermione had gone all the way with her shopping.

"Um...I'll just grab a pair, hang on," Hermione relied, giggling a little. She quickly found a pair of matching knickers and went to the counter to buy her clothes. The lady placed them in a black bag with the store's name on it in blue. Hermione thanked the lady, grabbed the bag and linking arms with Ginny, they left the store.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked into someone- a very firm someone…

The sun was behind the man, so all Hermione could see was a tall and defined man. Hermione didn't pay too much attention however, as the contents of her shopping trip spilt across the pavement. She quickly shoved everything into her bag and brushed herself off. The man handed her a bag and brushed past her.

"Nice bra, Granger," he muttered, walking by her. As soon as she heard that voice, she realized that she had walked straight into Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned to Ginny in surprise who shrugged her shoulders.

The two girls finished their shopping and apparated back to The Burrow. When they were in the room Hermione and Ginny shared, they looked over their purchases. Hermione was pleased with what she bought, Ginny was thrilled.

"I love the new bras I bought!" She gushed.

"I'm sure Harry will too," Hermione said, winking at a very red Ginny. "Hey Gin, did you accidentally put my knickers in your pile?" Hermione asked, noticing her missing garment

"No," Ginny replied, shaking her head.

So if it wasn't Hermione or Ginny who had it; then who...MALFOY!

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading! And also, a special thank you to my beta ForensicGeek2. Read their work, it's amazing! Please review, I'd love feedback :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chappie :) I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the great feedback and those who followed/Favorited this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. All JKR.**

* * *

 _At Malfoy Manor_

 _Malfoy,_

 _I know you have my knickers and would kindly ask you to return them._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger_

"Ha! What rubbish right Blaise?" Draco asked laughing. Thinking of when he had bumped into Granger in front of the underwear store the week previous.

"Why would you have her knickers?" Blaise asked intrigued.

"I don't have her knickers Blaise, nor do I want them," Draco snarled. He then promptly scrunched up the letter and tossed it in the cold fireplace. He shooed Hermione's owl out, after a few nips and much squawking from both parties, the owl flew off. "Bloody bird" Draco muttered.

"Ha! Almost as annoying and persistent as it's owner! But not as hot," Blaise said smirking.

"You think Granger's hot?" Draco asked, intrigued by his Italian friend.

"I'm more into Ginny mate, don't worry," Blaise replied smirking and winking at an ashen Draco.

"You think I like G-granger!" He spluttered.

"Judging from your reaction there, I think you do," Blaise said, his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Shut up Blaise; I'm going to sleep and I don't want to hear anymore of that rubbish. You sleeping here?" Draco asked, gesturing to the coach in his room.

"Well I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!' Blaise exclaimed, "Unless you want me to slytherin?" He added winking.

"Oh Blaise, that was almost very funny. But then I remembered that it was you saying it," Draco chuckled.

"What? I'm not hot with unruly brown locks?" Blaise asked smirking.

"You know what Blaise? I just remembered that the house elves made up a bed in the dungeons for you to sleep in. Miffy! Please take Blaise to his room," Draco demanded after summoning his personal elf Miffy. Blaise crumbled but stood up and followed Miffy. Miffy lead him to a guest room in the next corridor and Blaise thanked her before promptly falling asleep on the plush, green bed.

 _At The Burrow_

"Hmp! The nerve of Malfoy. He sent my owl back with no reply," Hermione groaned and rolled off of her bed.

"Maybe he wanted to keep it?" Ginny suggested, smirking.

"Then he can go and buy his own pair!" Hermione fumed, pacing the floor.

"We really should go to bed Mione. It's ten thirty and we have to leave to go to the Platform really early tomorrow morning," Ginny moaned.

"You're right, sorry Gin. I'll get them from him tomorrow," Hermione conceded. She plopped back onto her bed and stroked her owl Rowan. She reached into the desk drawer beside her bed and pulled out a few owl treats and gave them to her. "Good girl," Hermione cooed. Eventually she rolled over and fell asleep. She had a big today tomorrow, and a head boy to meet!

 _At Platform 9 and 3/4_

"Here Ginny, Harry, Ron, I've found an empty compartment," Hermione said smiling. She sat down next to the window after putting her trunk above her seat.

"Thank goodness! I was starting to worry that we'd have to sit with some Slytherins," Ron said shuddering.

"Now Ronald, that's not a good way to act! The war is over, and with it goes prejudice. I'm the head girl, and I will not tolerate discrimination, even if it's with friends," Hermione declared.

"Hermione's right Ron. She usually is, now is no different," Harry said. Ginny nodded her head n agreement and Ron shrugged.

"Okay, but don't expect me to share my food with them. I'm starving!" He said, breaking the tension. The group soon started idly chatting before Hermione quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry guys, I forgot that I was meeting with the Headmistress to go over my duties as head girl. It'll only take a few minutes, I'll be back soon," She explained. She then tossed a few gallons at Ginny and asked, "Can you please buy some pumpkin pasties? I'm starving!" She laughed and headed out to find the Head's compartment.

Upon finding the compartment, she saw Mcgonagall already there waiting. "I'm very sorry Headmistress, it won't happen again," Hermione quickly apologized.

"I should hope not! You are Head girl now , you need to set a better example," the headmistress scolded, before her face broke into a huge smile. "It's lovely to see you . I'll cut you some slack this time, but only because I know you won't do it again and because you did save the wizarding world," She said chuckling. "Please sit down," she said guesturing to the seat opposite her. "So we'll just be discussing your new duties as Head girl and your new living quarters."

"I live somewhere else?" Hermione asked, curious about this new place.

"Yes. To help create house unification, you will share living quarters with the Head boy. Separate rooms of course! But you will have a common room and bathroom to share. I expect discipline or else measures will have to be taken. I trust you , but the Head boy…" She trailed off.

"Who is the Head boy?" Hermione instantly asked.

"You don't know? I'm sorry dear I thought it said in your letter." Mcgonagle explained. "The Head boy is…"

* * *

 **AN: I know you can all probably guess who it is, but I'll leave you in suspense anyways! Please review with any ideas you think would work in this story, or any ideas you have for new stories for me to write :) Thanks guys!**

 **Poll: Favorite Harry Potter movie character and why?**

 ***Draco- Because he's...**

 ***Hermione- She's so...**

 ***Harry- Who doesn't love Harry's...**

 ***Ron- He's just so...**

 ***Snape- A great...**

 ***Dumbledore- What an amazing...**

 ***Mcgonagle- A very...**

 ***Neville- What a perfect...**

 ***Other:_-Because of their...**

 **I'll give the top three characters next chappie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

 **AN: It's been a while so I'm kinda rusty! Sorry about the long wait but inspiration was sure hard to come by! Please review with you feedback/ideas, anything helps and is welcomed!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. All JKR's.**

* * *

"I'm sorry professor, but I don't think I heard you right. Did you say Draco Malfoy or did someone confunde me on my way over here?" Hermione stuttered, shocked.

"No Miss Granger, I'm afraid you are right. is the other Head student," Mcgonagall explained in an even tone. "Albus said that we should give the boy another chance, so that is what I'm trying to do! Now, as I was saying-"

"You're not serious are you? That sorry excuse for a human being is going to be a: Head boy! And b: living in close proximities with me? What if he tries to kill me in my sleep? What if he burns or tampers with my homework?!" She paused to catch her breath.

"Now Miss Granger! If I didn't think you could handle it do you think I would have elected him as heads boy?" The professor exclaimed. "I have complete faith in you miss Granger. It will be hard for him, adjusting to all this again. He and you have both suffered a lot of pain and loss over the past year, I was hoping that you could put your differences aside and cooperate to help the other students find house unity too. That is our goal for this year and if you can't manage it then I will revoke your badge," She continued sternly.

Hermione let out a sigh before replying, "I can manage professor, thank you."

"Right then, here's your parcel that has your schedule for your patrols, where your dorm is located and also the password. You and will need to organise the monthly meetings with the prefects and I think that is that," She finished with a small smile. "I'm sure you'll manage splendidly Hermione," She said giving the young woman a smile.

"Thank you Professor, I'll try my hardest to meet your expectations," She replied with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Very well then, now off you go. I'm sure and are waiting for you."

With that final note, Hermione strolled out of the carriage; and right into someone walking in the corridor. "Watch where you're going you useless mudblood," the voice snarled.

And that was when Hermione knew that Mcgonagall's expectations were sure going to be hard to live up to.

 _At Hogwarts_

"And remember that houses united are stronger than when apart! Have a nice night, your classes start early tomorrow!" The new headmistress concluded her start of year speech. She sat elegantly back down and started chatting with Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, I guess that means no more fights with the Slytherins eh?" Muttered Ron.

Hermione scoffed and continued eating her lamb stew.

"What? I'm just saying that they have to stop fighting with us after this bloody war happened!" Ron exclaimed.

"And I'm saying that you didn't even need to say that because they will behave otherwise Mcgonagall will have them kicked out faster than you can say _Quidditch_ ," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"I'm just hoping for a nice and relaxing year this year. No more Voldemort makes me happy for the year to start!" Harry threw in with a content sigh before taking a sip from his goblet.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"Here here!" Ron said with a lopsided grin. The trio finished their meal with some small talk before the Headmistress shooed all the students out.

"Well, I'll see you guys bright and early for breakfast than! Don't be late Ronald," Hermione said with a smile and quick wave before prancing off to find her new dorm.

 _Slytherin table_

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow mate," Draco said to Blaise before he sauntered off to find his new dorm. "Watch it!" He snarled on more than one occasion to a timid first year. He had to remember to keep his anger in check. He was head boy, but also a Slytherin and ex-death eater. Yes, he'd definitely have to make a slight adjustment. He continued up the Grand-Staircase before reaching the third floor. He took one of the moving staircases to the left and walked up to a portrait he'd never seen before of a brown, three headed dog. The dog was chasing a knight around a dungeon and Draco would have laughed if Granger hadn't come up beside him.

"Sit boy," Granger said to the painting. The dog continued to race around after the screaming knight. She pursed her lips together before her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an _O_. She quickly took out her wand and muttered a quiet incantation. A harp started to play and the dog turned to look at the pair. It settled down and each of its three heads let out a wide yawn before its eyes drooped closed.

"Great Granger! You made it fall asleep!" Draco exclaimed, frustrated by now being locked out of his "Yah, the dog's asleep but the knight isn't! Didn't you read the whole letter Mcgonagall gave us? It says the the Knight will let us in, but we have to put the dog to sleep first. Otherwise, the knight won't be able to let us in," Hermione explained patiently.

Draco scoffed, "Whatever Granger. Now what was the password again?" He flipped open his letter before saying, "Phoenix."

The knight tilted his armor clad head to us and the portrait hole swung open. Hermione let out a small gasp when she walked in and saw the intricate common room. The wood furnishings were all specially engraved with symbols from the four house, (ravens, snakes, lions and badgers). There were two bookcases on either side of an enormous stone fireplace, the was a table in between a sofa and said fireplace, a small kitchenette, two chairs beside another small table positioned by a window and three doors on the wall directly across from them. The first door had a golden plaque with _Head Girl_ written across it, the middle door had _Bathroom_ and the last door had _Head Boy_ written on it's.

Hermione pranced over to her room and tried turned the handle; it didn't budge. She took a step back and noticed that the door handle had a small lion on it that had its tail wrapped firmly around the door handle making it impossible to turn. She whispered her password _Crookshanks_ to it and it let out a roar before snaking its tail back by its side. Hermione entered her room and was impressed by the massive four poster bed, bookshelf, desk and wardrobe she found. She continued to explore her room meanwhile Draco went to check out his own.

His password which was a simple _Dragon_ allowed him to enter into his new room for the year. It was big enough, it had a four poster bed, desk, wardrobe and bookcase. Nothing like the Malfoy Manor, but it would do for the year. At least he didn't have to share a room with five other rambunctious boys! He saw his trunk opened at the front of his bed empty and assumed that the elves had put everything away for him. He let out a yawn before sauntering over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He quickly brushed and flossed before changing into pajamas and heading to bed. He had a long and inadvertently tiring day tomorrow. Better make the most of his last good night's sleep before the teachers thought it would be a good idea to have them staying up till midnight to finish a stupid essay! Hermione also did her nightly routine before hopping into bed, excited for what the next day would bring!

* * *

 **AN: Well, this was definitely longer than my other post! Hope you all like it, please review with your feedback. I'm trying to get better so that you as readers will be able to enjoy it more! Thanks guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **AN: I wrote this faster than I thought I would :) Haha, I thought I'd be a t least another week! Thanks for the great reviews :) My favorite mythical creature are dragons!**

 **Disclaimer: All JKR's.**

"Morning mudblood," Draco snarled when he saw Granger in the bathroom.

"Good morning Malfoy," Hermione spat back. She tried to ignore him as she brushed her teeth but he was definitely not going to let that happen.

"Have you combed your hair yet mudblood? It looks like an owl slept there overnight," he said after flossing his teeth. Hermione was bristling but continued to ignore him.

"Granger, you might need a bigger toothbrush to properly clean those beaver teeth," He remarked once she finished brushing her teeth. She scowled darkly towards him before prancing off to go to the great hall for breakfast.

"I'll see you in class mudblood!" The door slammed shut behind her, leaving Draco alone in the quiet dorm. Why didn't Granger react? He pondered as he finished getting ready. Surely even the great heroine Hermione Granger had to be affected by _some_ insult! He'd have to keep trying. Mocking Granger was one of his favorite pastimes.

 _Great Hall:_

"Hermione, you haven't touched your food. Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh yes! I'm just really excited for classes!" Hermione replied forcing a smile so that Ginny would drop it.

"Okay, but remember, I'm always here for you 'Mione," She said with a smile.

"Yah, thanks Gin, I'm always here for you too," She said with another forced smile. That seemed to satisfy Ginny because she turned to talk to her boyfriend Harry. Ron cleared his throat before addressing Hermione for the first time that day. He had been really quiet ever since Hermione had sat down. She thought he was simply mad at her for taking so long this morning but apparently she was going to find out what was going on…

 _At the Slytherin Table:_

"What's up with you mate? Gryffindor on the mind?" Blaise inquired with a smirk.

"What?" Draco asked, lost in thought.

"You've been acting weird all morning Draco," Pansy purred. "Maybe you should come back to our common room after classes to hang out," She continued in her sickeningly sweet drawl.

"Hu? Oh yah, maybe later. I have some work I need to do, I'll see you guys at lunch," He said standing up to exit the Great Hall.

"But Draco, it's only the first day back!" Blaise called after him as he retreated out of the room. However, Draco didn't hear him as he continued on his way. What would he do about Granger? No reaction means no amusement. And he sure as Salazar wasn't just going to have a jolly old conversation with her! No, he would have to find something that was truly awful that would embarrass her to no end, so that she would understand all the horrid embarrassment he and his family went through after the fall of the Dark Lord. Then she'd understand what her and her retched friends did to him! With that happy thought in mind, he went to his dorm to pick up his bag and promptly headed to his advanced potions class. That's when an idea slowly crept into his mind, before it consumed his thoughts. And that idea wasn't very nice at all…

 _Gryffindor Table_

"Er, so Hermione, IwaswonderingifyouwantedtogotoHogsmeadwithmethisweekend?" He blurted out turning a violent shade of burgundy.

"Um, I'm sorry?" She asked, after not understanding a word he had asked.

"If you're busy that's okay! I just thought that after what happened in the Chamber last year that we'd you know, be girlfriend and boyfriend…" He said trailing off.

"Ronald are you asking me out?" Hermione asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Are you saying yes?" He asked eagerly.

Uh oh, what could she say that wouldn't offend him? Um, I only kissed you because it felt right and it really didn't mean anything to me? How's about, you're like a brother to me and I'm not interested in incest? No not as harsh…

"I'm sorry Ron but I can't. I've been asked to go on a date with someone else. Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade some time but you know, just as friends?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Oh, who asked you out?" He asked, his facing drooping tenfold.

"Oh um, McLaggen," he stuttered hesitantly.

"I didn't know you two were a thing?" Ron replied puzzled.

"Oh yah, we started dating during the summer," Hermione made up, mentally jotting down the need to talk to McLaggen later.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked, a hurt expression gracing his features.

"I didn't know how you'd react," She said with a fake sigh, "But I'm sorry Ron. If you had asked me sooner I would have said yes. But I love Cormac now," She said while cringing on the inside. That pig could go die in a hole for all she cared. Now to date him and then break up with him… "I have to go Ron, I've got advanced potions now. I'll see you at lunch! Bye Harry, bye Gin!" With that she scooped up her bag and took the long journey by herself to the dungeons.

 **AN: Sorry it's shorter than usual but hey, at least I got one up! :) Hoping to have another up soon, please review :) and thanks for the continued support!**

 **Next Question: Favorite class at Hogwarts**

 ***Potions**

 ***Charms**

 ***Divination**

 ***Care of Magical Creatures**

 ***DADA**

 ***Herbology**

 ***Transfiguration**

 ***Other**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here's another one for you! Thanks for the great reviews, that made me very happy! :) So I wrote this as fast as I could. Even a simple** _ **good**_ **or** _ **nice chappie**_ **makes me super happy so thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own. All JKR's.**

* * *

 _Advanced Potion's Class:_

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy you two as Head students will be potion's partners for the rest of the year!" Said a jolly, even plumper Professor Slughorn.

"What?!" Hermione yelled, jumping out of her seat. "You can't honestly expect me to work with that slimball!" She yelled angrily.

"Yah, I don't want to be anywhere near that mudblood!" Draco exclaimed, also out of his seat.

"My word! I expected a better example from the pair of you! You are Head students and should act accordingly. Detention to both of you tonight for two hours at six o'clock, meet me in my office. Also, fifty house points from each of your houses," Slughorn said with a huff.

"Fifty?!" Draco exclaimed, outraged.

"After that it will be sixty. Now take your seat beside miss Granger or it will be a double detention!" Slughorn concluded, flapping his fat hands around for emphasis. Draco let out a growl before swiping up his books and storming out of the class.

"That's a double detention Mr. Malfoy! I expect you here for the next two nights!" SLughorn called after him. Hermione saw Malfoy flick his wand over his shoulder and the door slammed closed. She would have laughed had the situation not been so grave. A _full year_ being Draco Malfoy's potions partner? That was not going to fly with her.

 _At Lunch time in the Hallway:_

"Cormac," Hermione called as she saw him walking in the hallway.

"Yah?" He asked turning around and spotting her. "Oh, hey there 'Mione, you look hot today," He said with a saucy wink.

"Oh thanks Cormac. There's something I wanted to tell you, could we please talk in private a moment?" Hermione asked batting her eyelashes.

"Anything for you Hermione," He said trailing after her like a puppy dog. She led them to an empty classroom and then proceeded to snog him senseless. Let's just say after that, she brushed her teeth for a solid hour…

 _Detention:_

"Mr. Malfoy, late as usual I see," Slughorn said with a disappointed shake of his head. "You'll stay an extra hour. But at least you have it all to yourself because since Miss Granger has already left. At least she was decent enough to show up on time!" He continued. He led Draco into the classroom and pointed him towards a table with potion ingredients on it. "I need you to create this potion," He said, gesturing to the potions book on the table.

Draco glanced at it and let out a low whistle, "Love potion professor? Who are you trying to charm?" He asked with a wink; trying to work some Malfoy charm on his annoying potions teacher.

"Oh nonsense!" Slughorn exclaimed as his squash shaped head turned bright red. "Nobody at all! I'll expect you finish within the three hour time slot, if not then you'll continue in your detention tomorrow, goodnight Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn said, closing the door behind him. Malfoy let out a sigh before starting the potion. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later:**_

 _In the Great Hall:_

"So Hermione, wanna come up to Gryffindor tower tonight? Maybe I don't know, spend the night?" Cormac said with a wicked smirk. This was exactly what Hermione had been waiting for. She stood up from the table and loudly smacked McLaggen across the face.

"Do you think I am some useless twat that sleeps with someone after only dating them for ONE WEEK?!" Hermione yelled, trying to get as much attention as she could. The louder and more dramatic the better. She saw heads turn and a beet red Cormac was also a benefit.

"Hermione, sit down! You're causing a scene!" Gormac exclaimed, trying to pull her back down.

"No McLaggen," She said, using his surname to show how angry she was. "I have delt with your crap for too long now! We're over!" She yelled, racing from the Great Hall. She saw Harry, Ron and Ginny follow her and she muttered a quick spell to make it look like she was crying. She ran to the library and buried herself in a book. When the her three friends finally managed to track her down she was so engorged in the book that she didn't even see them coming.

"Oh Hermione, it' okay. McLaggen was always a good for nothing twat!" Ginny said embracing her friend. Hermione put her book on the table and pretended to whip her eyes.

She sniffled and replied, "Thank you Ginny! And thank you guys for being here," Hermione sobbed between fake tears.

"Oh don't worry 'Mione! Ron and I'll go beat up that useless piece of trash!" Harry exclaimed heading towards the library doors, "Come on Ron!" Harry called beckoning him to follow.

Ron stayed planted and said, "Hold on a minute Harry, I just need to talk to 'Mione for a minute." Ginny took that as her cue to leave and pranced off after Harry. Ron sat down across from me and said, "Hermione, I thought you said Cormac and you started dating in the summer, didn't you?" Oh bugger, Hermione was going to have to do some quick thinking!

* * *

 **AN: Here's another, I hope you liked it! Please review :) And would you guys like longer chappies more spaced apart, or shorter chappies put up more quickly? Just let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heads Chp. 6**

 **AN: I've been on a writing streak! I've really gotten back into this :) hope you enjoy please keep up the reviews it means a lot to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own all JKR's.**

* * *

"So is there something you want to tell me Hermione?!" Ron asked angrily. "Why'd you lie? Cause I know you did there's no point denying that. Just, please-"

"Well, well, well. Look at this little lovers spat. Never thought I'd live to see this," Draco sneered as he walked over to where the pair was sitting.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione spat, furious to have him eavesdropping on them.

"Oh you know, I was merely minding my own business looking through books, when I hear this angry shouting. I thought to myself, hm...now who could that be. Then I heard your two obnoxious voices and knew immediately that this would be a good show. So don't let me hold you back, and Weasley I would bet you five gallons Granger will drop her knickers for you if you do well on that History of magic exam. But as I said I would, I know you don't have that kind of change to rub together," he said with a laugh.

"Why you slimy little ferret! I won't be dropping my knickers for anyone thank you very much. Oh and speaking of, _ACCIO KNICKERS_ ," Hermione said, pointing her wand at Draco.

"What the-" Draco started to say before a pair of knickers came flying out of his bag.

"And you said you didn't have them!" Hermione yelled outraged. "The nerve-"

"I'm going to have to ask you three to leave my library immediately! You're causing such a ruckus that I can't read my book!" Madame Pinch admonished, "You lot better clear out or I'll call Professor McGonagall and get her to give you all detention. Now hurry before I change my mind and do! Out with you!" She barked. Hermione turned red with embarrassment before throwing her book in her bag along with her underwear and racing out of the library. The two boys followed suit, glowering murderously at each other the whole walk out.

"This isn't over Malfoy," Ron growled before stalking off to Gryffindor tower.

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning on it to be," Draco called after him with a smirk. Now to the common room to annoy Granger even more.

 **HEADS COMMON ROOM**

When Draco got to the room he was surprised to find it undisturbed. No Granger here...

The bathroom door was open and no one was there so he went to her room. Just as he was about to knock, he paused because he heard someone crying. Or Granger to be specific. He grabbed the handle to open it but remembered it was locked with a code. He paused to think, what would Granger put as her password? He heard a purr and looked down to find the ugliest cat he had ever seen. Why did the mudblood insist on keeping the flea ridden beast? it was only barely uglier than her with its puffy ginger fur and squashed face. He saw a collar on the beast and reached down to pull it so he could read its tag. CROOKSHANKS, it read. Who names their bloody pet Crookshanks?! He whispered the cat's name to the door and tried the handle. To his surprise, the door creaked open and he saw Granger curled up on her bed crying.

"Can't you see I want to be alone you insufferable git!" Hermione screamed, throwing a pillow at him. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks had tears running down them. Her eyes were puffy and red, she looked like a mess.

"I didn't mean it Granger. I know you wouldn't drop your knickers for just anybody," Draco supplied. Why was he being nice? And why was seeing her like this affecting him so much?! It was from living with her for so long; plus if he didn't have someone to insult, what would he do he concluded.

"I don't care what _you_ think! You're a slimy, good for nothing, DEATH EATER!" She spat venomously. Draco flinched before his cautious expression turned into a snarl.

"Well at least I accept what _I_ am. No one will ever love you, your friends only keep you around so they can pass their courses. You're nothing to them!" Draco yelled, he left her room with a loud slam of the door.

What was she thinking? McGonagall was going to be so disappointed in her. She shouldn't have said that. Well...what's done is done. No point chasing after him.

Hermione spent the rest of the night curled up in a ball pondering what she was going to do the next day. It had probably gotten around that she would "drop her knickers for anyone" so, why not show them how hot Hermione Granger can really be? Nothing too drastic. Just some makeup, tighten up her bunchy, baggy clothes and fix her hair! That'd show them that she wasn't someone to be messed with. She can look like a model and still have the highest grades in the school. So, she almost had to thank Malfoy for that. But she never would, they'd probably never talk again anyways, after what she'd said.

It doesn't matter however, for Hermione had set her mind; she'd show them. She'd show them all!

* * *

 **AN: Pardon the late update and OOC Hermione. But that has to be a part of it so something can happen later ;) bear with me! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **AN: It's been awhile sorry! Real life sucks I know :/ Anyways, here you go; thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I did :(**

* * *

The next day, Hermione woke up at six o'clock sharp. She quickly got out of bed and went to her closet. She changed into some form fitting workout clothes and threw on a pair of sneakers. She grabbed her water bottle and with a quick spell filled it up before heading out of the porthole. She jogged to the room of requirements and paced three times in-front of it. Thinking to herself _I need a place to work out_. The big, brown, oak door appeared in-front of her and she scampered in.

There was a treadmill, bicycle, weights, yoga mats and more. This was exactly what she needed! She immediately got to work. After a solid hour of working out, sweat pouring off of Hermione, she deemed it was enough for today. She grabbed one of the towels on a rack by the door and quickly dried herself off a bit, she then trotted off back to her dorm to have a well earned shower.

 **In Draco's Room:**

Draco woke up with the slam of a door. What the Bloody Baron was Granger doing! He glanced at his watch on the table beside him, it read six o'clock in the morning. He groaned, realising he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep now. He sighed and sat up, shivering as the cold embraced his bare torso. He couldn't believe what had happened between him and Granger last night! That was truly horrible. Oh he didn't regret it by no means, but part of him told him he would. Oh well, when the part was right, he might admit it.

So, Draco then proceeded to get dressed and start his day. He hadn't finished his Ancient Ruins essay so he decided to start with that.

He worked on his essay till he heard the porthole door slam. Granger back already? He wondered. He shrugged and kept working, he wasn't going to talk to her today. Hopefully ever if he could help it. Which he knew he couldn't, seeing as they were potions partners and all. Back to his essay! He only had half a scroll left, stupid professors.

 **Hermione's Room:**

Now that her workout was finished she felt great! She was feeling pumped and could practically feel herself looking better already! It's not that she was overweight or anything. Oh heavens no! But looking in the mirror she saw a scrawny bookworm, with pale skin, a dash of freckles and a mountain of unmanageable hair. Not for long though, not for long.

It was now time for her shower so, in other words it was time to deal with her hair! She opened her trunk and ruffled through some papers. Not finding what she was looking for, she took out some books, moved a blanket and eventually found the magazine she was looking for at the very bottom of her trunk. Lavender had thought that for a birthday present, she would like a fashion magazine. Ha! But, it was coming in handy now, she thought with a smirk. She skimmed through some pages for a minute before she found what she needed. It was a spell that "Would make even the most unmanageable hair, manageable", or so they said. She proceeded to rip out the page and put it on her desk.

She grabbed a plush, red towel from her closet and then went to shower. Using a pomegranate body wash and matching shampoo and conditioner, she lathered her sweaty body. She might feel gross now, but after she was all done, she'd feel amazing. She just knew it! The water washed her grim away and she was feeling so much better! She grabbed her wand from the soap shelf and muttered a quick spell that would wax her legs and underarms for her. She hated shaving! After that was done, she turned off the tap and wrapped herself up in the warm towel. She dried herself off and then, gathering her clothes from the ground, she went back to her room.

Using her wand she dried her hair fully and painted her nails a deep burgundy colour. She grabbed her school robes from her closet and shrunk the baggy, white blouse so it would be tighter just in the right places. She shortened the skirt too, so the ugly grey skirt that went down to her knees was now a mid-thigh ugly grey skirt. Sigh, the school should invest in better uniforms! Hermione thought. She also tightened up her long black robe so that it wouldn't be as baggy anymore. With that done, she changed into her "new" clothes. She promptly grabbed the magazine article a d went and sat in front of her mirror. She whipped out her wand and with a swish, flick, circle and the words " _Finite Pomolus_ " her brown locks cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful tendrils. She was truly and utterly shocked at what such a simple spell accomplished! She looked at her reflection and smiled, even she had to admit, she looked beautiful. Even without makeup on, her controlled hair and pearly white teeth showed how her natural beauty was more than enough. She smiled again to the mirror before grabbing her book bag from the ground beside her bed and strutting towards her door.

She felt confident, happy and immensely satisfied with herself. She would do this everyday, to be the best she could be; both academically and as Hermione Granger as a person. She would do her homework at night, followed by a good night's sleep. An early morning workout, her "prep" time and then breakfast; the most important meal of the day.

Speaking of breakfast, she was getting hungry! She exited her room and swiftly left the dorm. Saying a quick goodbye to the poor knight painting guarding it.

"Good-bye my dear! Fear not though fair maiden, I will be here awaiting your return!" He called after her. She smiled and kept walking, excited to see what her friends thought of her new look...

 **Draco's Room:**

He looked at his watch and released a content sigh. All done his homework, finally. Now it was time for breakfast, being up so early made him super hungry! He left the dorm, his bag slung over his shoulder, as he trudged down to the Great Hall.

As he was walking he saw a pretty looking girl with brown, wavy hair. He quickened his pace and came right behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and she jumped, pulled out her wand and had it at his throat in a spilt second.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The girl exclaimed, lowering her wand, "Force of habit, you know?" She said with a light laugh. Hermione had decided to try and be nice to Malfoy. They were both at fault for what happened last night, so she would be the bigger person her.

Something about this girl looks familiar Draco thought, but he couldn't quiet place it...

"Do I know you?" He asked suddenly. She frowned, her brow furrowing. So he didn't know who she was, this could be fun…

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked this slightly longer chappie, I enjoyed writing it :) I'm super busy right now so I'll only be able to update about once a week! I'll aim for Wednesdays, but it might not always work out! Maybe I'll be able to do twice a week if I'm lucky :/ Anyways, I love feedback so please review :) thanks guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Another one :) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. Please keep up the great reviews and feel free to follow/favorite ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, all JKR'S.**

* * *

 _Previously: "Do I know you?" He asked suddenly. She frowned, her brow furrowing. So he didn't know who she was, this could be fun..._

* * *

"Oh could you please show me to the Great Hall? The kind headmistress said to find one of the head students but they weren't in the dorms so I'm happy I've bumped into you," she said sweetly. She hide her disgust with an innocent smile.

Draco stared at her for a moment before replying, "Oh I'm the Head Boy, I'm sorry I didn't hear your knock, I was doing some work. I must've misplaced my badge. Or Granger stole it and gave it back to the headmistress," he chuckled.

"Why'd they do that? Who's Granger?" Hermione asked, faking innocence.

"She's the Head Girl; a bloody know it all, beaver looking, obnoxious girl. Be glad it was me that found you instead of her," he said smirking. E proceeded to sling his arm around her shoulder as they walked down the stairs. Inconvenient but Hermione liked the blackmail. "Where did you say you were from again?" Draco proceeded to ask her.

"Oh," she laughed girlishly, to her utter horror it turned out just as she had wanted it to. "How silly of me; I'm from Beauxbatons! I was looking to transfer here for the rest of the year," she smiled.

"Well, you're always welcome at my dorm," he said with a wink. Hermione scowled.

"Do you think that just because I'm from a French school, I'd throw myself at the first attractive guy I meet?" She demanded. But, she had accidentally let slip that she found him attractive. Now he'd have something over her! What would she do, would she keep the act up? No, it'd never work. Unless she used a time turner...

That's it! She drew out her wand and Draco stepped back.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he stammered, continuing to back up.

"Oh don't worry! I was simply casting a charm," she said, doing some silent spell casting. She made the extremely complicated gestures for the time turner spell and was instantly transported back in time. She found herself outside of the Head's Compartment and was walking in to see professor McGonagall. She was an hour early to her meeting, luckily.

"Oh hello, I don't believe I know you," McGonagall said, a puzzled, thoughtful expression on her face. Hermione chuckled as she realized that she was trying her new look.

"It's Hermione professor. I've gone back in time from tomorrow. I've tried out a new look," she started.

"Ms. Granger! You know we both agreed that you traveling in time in third year was hard enough, now this?" The stern lady said. "Now, please tell me what is going on?"

"Well, I've thought of a way to get the Head Boy to tolerate me," she started. "I've done this makeover tomorrow and Draco didn't recognize me. I figured, I could keep that up for this year and he'd have me as a friend. I know a lot of his friends were killed during the war and figured that since he liked how I was now, that maybe I'd be able to help him this year," she further explained.

"Well, you are the brightest witch of your age and one of the brightest to ever pass through Hogwarts; if anyone can do it, it'd be you. You have my consent and I will verify the other teachers. Your work load as... What is your new name?" She asked, so as not to be confused when relaying the information.

"Jessica Boncouer," Hermione replied, thinking on the spot. "I told Draco I was from Beauxbatons," she explained.

McGonagall nodded thoughtfully. "So,

I'd get you put in the same classes as him, both your schedules are the same this year so it would be easy," she paused to think, "I'd explain this to the teachers so that they don't mess up; also, your homework submissions could be copies of your own work with the direct copying spell. Your grade would be the same as Hermione's," she said with a jovial smile. "Plus, you would be Hermione's "room mate" for this year," just to make it easier. Then you wouldn't have to constantly go from Gryffindor Tower to the Head's Dorm every night twice," she continued.

Hermione or should we say Jessica, nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ms. Granger?" The Headmistress asked, her motherly, affectionate gaze fixed on her. Hermione nodded and smiled tenderly at the older woman. She had known that McGonagall would be on her side.

She looked at her watch and stood up quickly, "I'm sorry Headmistress but, I'm going to be here again any moment now! I must leave, thank you for everything," She said smiling.

"Oh no problem Ms. Granger! You can go into my private compartment so you can plan all the details," the headmistress replied.

Hermione left the compartment with a little wave and pranced down the hallway to the Headmistress' compartment. She glanced behind her and saw her past self about twenty doors down the corridor. That was close; she was going to have to be more careful next time. She glanced at her watch, oh God, she had eighteen more hours until she reached the present day. Remind me not to go as far back again, she thought frustratedly to herself.

She found the compartment and slid open the door. She plopped down on the seat beside the window and took out a notebook and quill from her purple bag. She jotted her new name at the top of the page and wrote her classes. After Dumbledore had died, as opposed to getting their schedules on their second day in, they got them well in advance, incase they wanted to switch up their classes last minute. Hermione thought it was a very good idea and was happy with the Headmistress' decision. Plus, that gave her lots of time to get started on the homework and read all her books! Some teachers had also assigned homework, like an essay of your favourite eighteenth century goblin battle, favourite constellation, spikiest magical creature, etc... She had to do all of those fortunately. She felt so immersed in school already! She had to be top of the school so she could get her dream job as a teacher at Hogwarts. She would just love to pass her knowledge on to the younger students. She would prefer Transfiguration, but figured McGonagall would be teaching that. After that, she'd have to say Charms would be her second pick. Oh would she ever love that!

A knock on her door brought her back from her reveries and the Headmistress stepped quickly into the compartment. "And how are things going ?" She asked with a chuckle.

Jessica laughed too and replied, "All is well professor. I do hope he'd appreciate this. I just feel so bad for him. Both his parents are in Azkaban, along with most of his friends. A lot of people he knew have been killed, he's been tortured by his own father too!" She ranted.

Professor McGonagall shared with her a sad smile. "Do you honestly think I would condone this if I don't know and understand that?" She asked kindly. Jessica smiled too. She knew that even if it was going to tax her, there was something even greater at stake. They might not see eye to eye, but sometimes, even your worst enemy can change. And she really hoped that that enemy could be Malfoy.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I tried for a longer one :) thing are really going to start picking up now so hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen! Albeit I figure that the majority of you are ladies :) Thanks for the great reviews and PM's. please remember that this is AU and mostly OOC, otherwise we all know Hermione wouldn't act the way she does. Except for maybe in fourth year when she was mad at Ron about the Yule Ball.**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: It's been too long! So sorry :( Hopefully this longer chappie will make up for my utter inadequacy. Anyways, please read and review :)

Disclaimer: Not mine, all JKR's.

* * *

 _ **Last Chappie:**_

"Oh don't worry! I was simply casting a charm," she said, doing some silent spell casting. She made the extremely complicated gestures for the time turner spell and was instantly transported back in time…

Present Time:

"What charm did you cast?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"Oh just Accio, I forgot my book in my dorm," She explained. She quickly cast the spell silently and her book whizzed right past Draco's head. He did a double take and winked at her.

"I like a girl who can use good magic," He smirked. Jessica rolled her eyes. Why were boys so utterly obnoxious once they got to this age? She plastered a smile on her face and forced herself to blush.

"So, could you lead me to the Great Hall? I'm awfully hungry," She told him, trying to act as innocent and clueless as possible. She groaned inwardly and scolded herself. This was an act, she told herself.

"I'd take a pretty girl like you anywhere," He said, again with that cute wink. Wait! I didn't mean cute! I meant… erm...hideous. Yah! I would never call anything Malfoy does cute.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and he started walking. I walked beside him and he continued to talk about all of what he knew about Hogwarts. He was telling me about Hogwarts: A History. I didn't know that he had read it! We continued to walk, me expressing my "astonishment" here and there. Of course, I had read the book more times then I had fingers and toes!

We finally reached the Great Hall and I went to sit with the Gryffindors. "Where are you going Jessica?" Draco called after me. I cursed and turned around to face him.

"Isn't this where you sit?" I asked, feigning obliviousness.

He snarled as he scanned the table and shook his head. He motioned to the Slytherin table and said, "I sit over there, you wanna sit with me and my friends?" I nodded and walked to the other side of the hall to sit with him. I looked up at the Staff table and saw McGonagall whispering to Hagrid. Hagrid smiled at me and waved. I waved back and Malfoy caught it.

"Don't wave to that oaf! He's the most clueless teacher here in Hogwarts!"

I scowled at Draco and moved to stand up. "I don't know if you're the kind of person I want to be around if you're always putting others down," I said firmly. Malfoys steely eyes softened a bit and he apologized. I hid my shock and resumed my seat. Now it was time to play Hermione. "I have to run to the loo, I'll be right back Draco," I said scampering off.

I went into the deserted front hall and cast the time spell. I only had to go back an hour this time luckily. I was transported back to my dorm and quickly snuck out. I saw myself as Jessica, talking to Malfoy. I quickly remembered that I still looked like her so I put my hair up in a ponytail and enlarged my clothes a bit. It was the best I could do at the moment. I took the alternate staircase and walked even more quickly to the Great Hall. I saw Harry and Ron and sat down beside them.

We talked rather aimlessly until Jessica walked in. Ron stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth and Harry glanced over at Ginny before sneaking a peek at the new girl.

"Bloody-"

"Ronald, no profanities over how someone looks!" I scolded.

"You're just jealous because you don't look like that," Ron said without thinking. Harry gaped at Ron and started to defend me.

"It's alright Harry, I was just about to go to the library," I said, hiding a sniffle. After everything we've been through, he can't even call me pretty. The worst thing is, that that is what I look like! But he can't see that just because it's me.

I walked out into the Great Hall and waited for Jessica/other me to come. I started to read Hogwarts a History to pass the time. Luckily I didn't have to wait long and I saw myself leaving. I quickly cast a disillusionment charm on myself and followed myself to where I pulled out the time turner. I uncast the spell when I disappeared and waited a few minutes so Malfoy thought that I really did go to the bathroom. I then walked into the Great Hall and Malfoy waved me over. He was talking to Blaise Zabini. I've honestly never talked to him so I'll reserve my judgement for now. He tried to subtly check me out as I spread jam on my toast and I saw Malfoy elbow him.

The two boys continued their talking, which mostly consisted of Quidditch and girls. I perked up slightly when Zabini said he thought Ginny was cute. Ginny would like that, she always said if something happened between her and Harry, she'd go for him. I guess he was pretty good looking himself. He's tall, has black hair, dark skin and high, prominent cheek bones. He always dressed nicely, unlike some students like Seamus, who dressed a little sloppy.

I ate my toast in silence for the rest of breakfast and quickly ran up to my dorm to grab my bag. As I was leaving my room, Draco walked in. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Not that I mind," He added with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Headmistress McGonagall said that I could stay with Hermione until I could get sorted into a proper house. But I think I'm just going to ask her if I could stay here. She's very good company, considering I don't know anyone else."

"Well now you know me," He said winking. I decided to use his flirtatious manner against him.

"You're right, I do know you," I said, walking closer to him. I took some more steps forward and was leaning distance from kissing him. He smirked and leaned down slightly.

"See you in class Draco!" I called over my shoulder as I sauntered past him. I heard him exhale a slight groan and heard him trudge over to his room. I left the dorm with a satisfied smirk. Then I realized the problem with what I had done. If Malfoy flirts with me constantly and even tried to kiss me, that could very well complicate things! I groaned and continued on to class. I also had to remember to use my time turner and get myself to class as Hermione in time too. I hope my Jessica self doesn't freak out if she sees me! I guess we'll have to wait and see…

* * *

AN: Well, there it is! Finally another chappie. I've been more consistent with my writing so hopefully another chappie will be put up soon. Cheerio for now! :)


End file.
